True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon
"I Wish I Was the Moon" is the sixth episode of season four of the supernatural horror series True Blood and the forty-second episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Jeremy Podeswa with a script written by Raelle Tucker. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 31st, 2011 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Bill Compton discovers that Eric Northman has been living at the Stackhouse residence and plans to put an end to him once and for all. Witch Marnie Stonebrook has an ace up her sleeve as she calls upon the power of an ancient witch. Jason Stackhouse wonders if he is going to turn into a werepanther. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "I Wish I Was the Moon" and "TB: I Wish I Was the Moon" both redirect to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * This is the only episode of True Blood directed by Jeremy Podeswa. He is also known for directing "The Coat Hanger" and "Burn, Witch. Burn!" episodes of American Horror Story as well as the "Dead Weight" episode of The Walking Dead. * This is the seventh episode of True Blood written by Raelle Tucker. She writes eleven episodes of the series overall. This is her first episode from season four of the series. She previously wrote "Night on the Sun". Her next episode is "And When I Die". * Actor Jim Parrack is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Daniel Buran is credited as Dan Buran in this episode. * Actor Ugo Bianchi is credited as Hugo Bianqui in this episode. * Actress Brit Morgan is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "I Wish I Was The Moon" by Neko Case. It is played during the closing credits of this episode. Quotes * Sookie Stackhouse: That's what this is about? You've been running around sticking your fangs, and who knows what else, into every girl in town, but the second I move on you arrest him?! * Bill Compton: Believe it or not, my entire existence does not revolve around what or who is between your legs. .... * Bill Compton: This is strictly business. Vampire business. For once in your life I strongly suggest you stay out of it. Goodnight, Sookie. .... * Jason Stackhouse: I'm a police officer and a werepanther! Back off! .... * Pam De Beaufort: Let me tell you something about "King" Bill. He's a self-loathing, power hungry, pompous little dork, and you hate his guts! .... * Jason Stackhouse: No, dammit, listen to me! Get out of here. Now! It ain't safe Sook, I mean it. I'm dangerous. .... * Arlene Fowler: The ghost of my serial-killing ex-fianc just tried to murder us in our sleep! We're just peachy. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Okay look, I've had a hell of a mornin', and my patience is running pretty thin. So you're going to tell me what's going on here, or I will fish it out of your head myself. Your choice. * Jason Stackhouse: I think... I'm turning into a werepanther. * Sookie Stackhouse: A were-what? * Jason Stackhouse: Panther. It's like a were-wolf, except a big ass cat. I got bit, and stuff... by my psycho ex-girlfriend and her werepanther tribe, and they said I would turn into one of them on the full moon. * Sookie Stackhouse: So you handcuffed yourself to the bed? * Jason Stackhouse: Yeah. * Sookie Stackhouse: But if you turn into a panther, won't the handcuffs just fall off? * Jason Stackhouse: Shit, I never thought of that. Sookie, listen to me, you gotta get out of here now, because I ain't never forgive myself if I bite your head off. .... * Pam De Beaufort: You're a Viking vampire god and you bow to no one! Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * David Klein, ASC - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2011/Episodes Category:July, 2011/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Jeremy Podeswa Category:Nathan Barr Category:Louise Innes Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:David Klein Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Robert Del Valle Category:Mark Hudis Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:David Auge Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Kevin Alejandro Category:Marshall Allman Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Janina Gavankar Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Carrie Preston Category:Fiona Shaw Category:Jessica Tuck Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Brit Morgan Category:Peter Macdissi Category:Dale Raoul Category:Vedette Lim Category:Paola Turbay Category:Daniel Buran Category:Del Zamora Category:Nondumiso Tembe Category:Ismael Carlo Category:Ugo Bianchi Category:Valenzia Algarin Category:Diahnna Nicole Baxter Category:Silvia Curiel Category:Misha Gonz-Cirkl Category:Alec Gray Category:Laurel Weber Category:Verified Category:Episodes with crew categories